


a journey

by girlandthedarkness



Series: lin and waterbender!reader [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Waterbender!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlandthedarkness/pseuds/girlandthedarkness
Summary: you join the avatar in the search for new airbenders and found something new about lin
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: lin and waterbender!reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954033
Kudos: 28





	a journey

**Author's Note:**

> not a native speaker so some sentences can be weird, i’m sorry.

The advantage to be one of the Avatar's friend is that you not only travel different places with her, you as well make a wide circle of friends and acquaintances. That’s how you met your friends and that’s how you met your love, Lin Beifong.  
You like to travel, so it's not a surprise that you joined the search for the new airbenders after the Harmonic Convergence. You were glad to find new airbenders with Korra and your friends, you thought that Lin will be against that, but she tells you to do what you please.  
\- Are you not mad? You ask thoughtful.  
\- You know I never could be mad at you, also, spirits know, this group need someone who can think. She said with a small smile.  
The journey was intense, and without any success, only one airbender has joined you. Ba Sing Se was even a bigger mess, the fact that the queen held the airbenders as prisoners for her own army makes the blood in your veins to boil. How dare she imprison these people? You thought nothing could calm you down, it was until you saw your girlfriend, Lin, who notice your anger and sadness. She learns about the situation and warns Korra about the Red Lotus, whose members had recently escaped. Later, when the airbenders were safe, she holds you in her arms while you let all of your emotions through tears.  
\- I saw enough of Ba Sing Se, remind me never to come here. You said while Lin just let a laugh escape from her.  
You were so excited when you heard that another airbender was found in a city entire made of metal. But you knew something was wrong the moment you saw Lin's face when she heard about Zaofu. Her frown became even deeper and she looked rather annoyed, insisting to turn back to Republic City. You stayed silent as Korra and Lin had a fight whether they should return to Republic City or collect the new airbender, they decided the last one.  
\- Something's wrong? You asked when you two retired to your shared room.  
She sighs heavily and gives you a painful glance, instinctively you pulled her closer to yourself to give her a hug, so she knew that you're here for her.  
\- It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. Your voice sound concerned, but you try to hide it.  
\- There's someone in Zaofu that I don't want to come face to face with. The Lin’s voice was so low that it was almost a whisper.  
\- Who? you ask without a second thought impatiently.  
\- My sister. You gasped at the reveal.  
When you arrived in Zaofu, Lin chose to remain inside the airship, instructing the group to not disclose that she came along with them. You roll your eyes, the only thing that she told you last night was that she doesn’t want to face her sister because of a big conflict they had in the past. You tried to reason her, that she should encounter with her sibling, but the police chief was way too stubborn to see your points.  
That’s how you find yourself being guided by Aiwei, who shows you the city, including the statue of the legendary Toph Beifong, who invented the metal bending. You and Bolin were the most thrilled to see the city from your group, admiring the buildings and the architecture.  
\- You are so lucky to date the Toph's daughter. He said, whispering to you.  
You giggle at these words.  
\- Well, you lucky enough to have a chance to try and learn the metal bending, since you are an earthbender unlike me. You pointed at yourself and at the fact that you’re a waterbender.  
\- I hope you right. He let a deep sigh at your words.  
You meet the matriarch of the city at dance rehearsal, you let a surprised sigh, because she looks so much like Lin, perhaps both of them look very much like Toph? Probably, you never saw her in real life, only the statues and some portraits in the books.  
After Suyn’s dance is over she walks over to your group, greeting you. The metalbender has a warm smile while she calls you by your names and gives a little information about your accomplishments. When she shifts her attention to you, your heart beats a little faster, what if she wouldn’t like you? Because of that you entirely missed her question.  
\- I heard you are a wonderful healer?  
\- Yes, she is, Korra answers for you, but also one of the best fighters I know. You heard a tone of pride in her voice and suddenly felt very shy.  
Your discussion was interrupted by Aiwei who leans to Suyin and whispered something in her ear. You frown deeply when you saw that, Korra, who’s looking at you smiles, because this face reminds her so much of a certain Chief. In the meantime, you realized they knew that there’s someone else on the ship, because of the seismic sense, this being the case why you could never give Lin sneak hugs.  
\- Aiwei says that there is someone on your ship? Suyin’s voice was still calm, but you could feel the tension rise in room.  
\- I told you Y/N, its Chief Beifong, for some reason she didn't want to come with us? Korra sounds annoyed and even angry.  
\- Lin is here?  
\- Do you know her? Korra asks dumbfounded  
\- Didn't she told you about me? Y/N notice the hurt in her voice.  
\- Suyin is her sister, Lin's sister. You offer clarity for everyone.  
After the reveal, everyone suddenly develops the ability to walk fast, you barely could hold the pace. They rushed so fast, that you were the last one to enter the ship. When you finally come into the ship, the intense atmosphere could be almost touched. Two Beifong's siblings gaze at one another and then the hell gets loose. They accused each other of so many things, such as tearing apart the family, Suyin accused her sister of not making any contacts with her in thirty years. You saw the almost ashamed stare in Lin's eyes at this word, so you moved to her side to bring a little bit of comfort since everybody looked for some reason so betrayed.  
\- Y/N why don't you tell us? Wonders Bolin  
\- I thought you didn't have secrets from me? Korra asks a little bit hurt.  
At first Korra was shocked when you reveal your relationships with Chief Beifong, after that she enjoyed to tease you and Lin about it. But then the reality hit her, you started to spend so much time with Chief Beifong, that she internally always rolls her eyes when she sees you two or you mention Lin. Wasn’t Chief a very busy woman? It bugs her how you depart from her, she was so happy to spend some time with you back at home, but then Unalaq happened. She was relieved when you decided to help them to find the new airbenders, but then Chief joined them and it was once again you and Lin.  
\- I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, you started to apologize, but that's not my secret to decide to reveal it or not. Also, I thought we came here to pick the airbender? You try to pretend you don't see Su's intense stare at you.  
\- It's my daughter, Opal. Finally said Suyin  
You were holding Lin's forearm, while Suyin decided to introduce her family, you wonder if it's for the whole group or only for Lin. She started with her twin sons, Wei and Wing, who were playing power disk, something they invented. She proceeds to introduce to Huan, a metal bending sculptor, to his delight you let go of the Chief hand to take a closer look at his work.  
\- It's so beautiful and unusual. You smiled when you heard a small noise produced by Lin.  
\- Finally, said with pride Huan, someone who understands art.  
While Suyin takes you to meet her daughter you came closer to Korra, who didn’t even glance ones at you since the ship’s incident.  
\- Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't say to you anything, but as I said it's wasn’t my secret.  
\- Well of course it's not, it was your and Beifong's secret, one of the many I guess. She said with a huff still mad at you.  
\- What do you mean? You looked puzzled.  
\- I'm ok that you two dating, I'm even ok that Chief keeps her secrets, but you are my friend and I met you first, she said, looking at Lin who clearly could hear them, the last one rolled her eyes.  
\- I'm still your friend and I care about you, I'm sorry that I didn't pay you a lot of attention. You said sadly, never meaning to hurt Korra’s feelings.  
\- No Y/N, I'm sorry, Korra stoped you while everyone keeps moving, I guess I'm just a little bit jealous, she look ashamed at the ground.  
\- I guess we both are guilty. You said, taking Korra in a warm embrace that she happily returned.  
You meet Opal soon after, the young woman expresses so much of delight over meeting her aunt. But still mad at her sister Lin dismissed girl's joy, receiving a disapproving look from you. On the other hand, you are pleasant to encounter with her.  
\- I like your hairstyle, she said with a smile  
\- I can try to make you a similar one.  
\- So we have the airbender, we should turn back to Republic City where I can actually protect Korra from members of the Red Lotus.  
\- Zaofu is the safest city in the world, I assure you, Avatar Korra is secure here.  
***  
You admired the Huan's sculptures when you saw a shadow approaching you.  
\- There's something stunning in metal, you said while turn around to see Suyin, perhaps the way sun reflex on it.  
\- Bolin said you see my sister. She said with a small smile  
\- By see you mean dating? You chuckle.  
\- So it's true, I never thought she would find someone who will bear her.  
\- She's not how you all portray her, just because she doesn’t show off all of her emotions, don't mean she is evil and have none. You rant, not in the mood to listen how your girlfriend is bad, whey to much happened today.  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad, but sometimes she's so stubborn. She let a long sigh from her lungs.  
\- Well, I'm pretty sure not only her, since you had such a big fight that destroyed your relationships. You said still defensively of Lin but also amused.  
\- You right, I guess we didn't just inherit earthbending from our mother. Su said with a smile, that you return. After that the silence fell between you two.  
\- I want to make up for the way we meet today, do you know how?  
\- I need to know as much embarrassing stories as you can recall about Lin. You said with a sly smile on your face.  
***  
It was early morning, the fight between two Beifongs still fresh in your mind, you were so scared that they will hurt each other. But when Lin lost her consciousness, your heart skipped a beat, you tried to heal her, but except some small scratches, she is physically healthy. It was a deep emotional wound that, sadly, your healing can't even touch. You smile slightly at the peaceful face, no frowning, just Lin. You saw her eyes moving underneath her eyelids.  
\- How many times should I say to not look at me while I'm sleeping, I can feel it. She said without any malice in her voice.  
-You scared me to death, you get closer to her body on the bed  
\- I'm sorry, she said while she opened fully her eyes and moved her head to your chest  
\- How do you feel?  
\- Relieved.  
\- Do you want to talk about it?  
\- Maybe other times, did you even get any sleep? She asks with a concern in her voice  
\- I couldn't, not until I'm sure you're alright.  
She lifts her head from your chest and look at your face.  
\- You look ill, she said with a small smile. I think you need to sleep.  
With that word she switches your position and now your head is on her chest. You raise your head to give a kiss on her lips, after you settled down, she kissed you on the cheek  
\- Goodnight Lin. You said almost falling asleep  
\- Goodnight Y/n. she put you closer drifting away as well.


End file.
